RectoVerso
by Maellia
Summary: Naruto se jette dans l'amour, l'amitié et leurs dangers. Les flammes le gagnent, et il s'en lave les mains avec.
1. I

**Recto**

Naruto se pencha au-dessus de la table et se saisit de son sac à dos noir légèrement délavée par les années passées. Il sortit de la salle de cours dans les premiers et regagna son groupe d'amis. Toutefois il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Ino Yamanaka. C'était la fille de rêve. Grande, blonde et élancée, son entière personne était sexy. Il s'attarda sur la cambrure dans le bas de son dos, et se demande si un jour il pourrait s'y agripper. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou du désir, mais il était sûr de vouloir cette fille-là, et uniquement elle.

Mais pour l'instant, comme dirait ces amis c'était « les potes avant les poufs » bien qu'à ses yeux Ino ne soit pas une « pouf », il s'efforçait de suivre cette règle. Il suivit donc ses amis qui sortirent dehors, ils jetèrent leurs sacs par terre et se hissèrent sur une barre en fer. Certains d'entre eux sortirent leur MP3, d'autre pianotait sur leur portable, tandis que d'autre sortaient un paquet de cigarette. L'un d'entre eux regarda sur le côté. En face d'eux, se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa, l'indomptable, l'anticonformiste profond, le genre de gars qui dégage l'odeur d'être une ordure. L'adolescent leva son regard embrumé vers les autres garçons et détourna le regard d'un grand air. Naruto regarda le jeune homme tirant une dernière fois sur son joint. Sasuke sentit son regard sur lui, et entra dans le lycée après avoir écraser son mégot par terre. Le jeune blond entra à son tour suivant son non-modèle de bon sens. Il guetta les mouvements du brun, mais il avait déjà disparu mystérieusement. Il s'était évaporé comme de la fumée. Il se retourna, et joignit ses mains pour pousser le battant de la porte qui le pousserait au dehors. Ses amis n'avaient même pas remarqué sa curieuse fuite. Il parlait tristement du sort, d'un vieux copain qui était parti. Leurs regards étaient perdus au loin, comme si le lycée et les cours pompaient toute leur vivacité. Le bourrage de crâne qu'ils subissaient ici, semblait leurs manger grains par grains ce qui fait de vous un humain. La « connaissance » bouffait leur humanité. Pour sa part, Naruto pensait que ceux qui partaient du lycée avaient accumulé le dur salaire qui les mettait à terre : le bac, qu'ils n'avaient pas au final. Plus les années passent, plus les regards se vident. Les esprits ne produisent plus d'étincelles d'originalité, et vous finissiez par devenir gris, comme les murs délavés de l'établissement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui effraiera Naruto, en matière de grisaille, ce n'est pas un amateur.

Naruto était resté debout, à regarder ses deux amis se fondre en toute quiétude dans le brouillard lycéen. Soudain la porte claqua contre le mur abimé par le temps, et Naruto leva les yeux. Le jeune homme mystérieux, Sasuke Uchiwa, était là, le fixant de son regard avide et impétueux. Il passa sa main dans sa poche arrière et en tira un bout de papier qu'il tendit a Naruto sans un mot. Dessus, imprimé à l'aide de lettres grossières, y était écrit, une invitation.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir, pour foutre « le feu au lycée », à vos risques et périls »_

Naruto leva un regard secret à Sasuke, empli d'interrogations. Sasuke, le fixa, avant de lui tourner le dos en lançant d'un ton moqueur :

_« Sors du trou, mec. Ino vient aussi. »_

Naruto tiqua à la dernière réplique. Cela se voyait autant qu'il en pinçait pour elle ? D'après ses amis, c'était un sixième sens chez les amis, on voit direct qui tu aimes. Mais, bon y'avait pas de quoi considérer Sasuke comme un ami, loin de là. C'était plutôt le genre de garçon qu'on voudrait avoir le plus loin de soi. Parce que c'est le genre à avaler ce que tu possèdes. Il fait de ton honneur une passoire, et engloutit comme une fumée de mégot ton innocence juvénile. Il sentit les autres garçons qui n'étaient plus rien à présent, lui jeter des regards assassins dans le dos.

Et malgré les hochements de tête strictement négatifs de ses amis, il irait quand même à ce bûcher festif.

**Verso**

Le soleil secouhait sur le ciel et embrasa la vallée. Doucement, résonnait encore le frottement des roues des poids lourds sur le bitume des autoroutes. Un seul homme se tenait debout, droit face à ce monde. Il pensait parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui appartenait encore. Elle lui avait juré l'éternité, et à la mairie elle s'était enfuie. Son ami l'avait enfoncé plus bas que terre, et avec sa chérie, était parti.

Les mains dans les poches et le cœur serré, il quitta la vallée. Seule sa peine et son regret l'escorta.

Quand il était enfermé dans cette maison pour traitres, ses pensées quittaient parfois la prison et venait s'échouer sur des vagues de tourment. Quelques mois en cage, ce n'était pas énorme au fond, mais l'enfermement de son esprit l'avait rendu fou. C'était son entière personne qu'il avait laissé dans les barreaux.

Jamais Sasuke ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette prison, car Naruto est déjà passé aux conséquences. Déjà, il jura vengeance. Il la clama, et il se promit de l'exécuter le sourire au cœur. Il prendrait Ino comme il n'a jamais pu le faire, et il mélangerait son sang à sa sueur, et il la laisserait patauger et mourir quand son corps sera devenu froid.

Il traversa la ville, le visage fermé, baissés éternellement sur le goudron, offrant au ciel la vue sur sa blondeur défraichie. Il était complétement extérieur au monde. Comme si le froid, la peine et le non-amour universel était en lui.

La haine. Il s'en noyant dedans. Les flammes, il se jette dedans et se lave les mains avec.

Son corps assuré s'arrêta devant une longue porte en bois. Elle était simple, ordinaire, elle ne faisant pas mouche dans le décor. C'était tout le contraire de la vie qu'avait pu lui offrir Sasuke avant. Il frappa en toute simplicité, releva la tête et attendit l'heure promise. Il passa la main sur son dos, et l'engouffra en dessous de son T-shirt. Il entendit des bruits de pas sur le sol. Carrelage sûrement. Un homme assez grand, ouvrit la porte et Naruto, du geste le plus naturelle et calme au monde, lui tira dessus.

La balle franchit dans le silence des tombes, la chair, et se logea dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Naruto passa une jambe dans la demeure, posa son pied sur le carrelage blanc, fixant son ancien ami d'un regard blanc, et immaculé de tous péchés.

Il le dévisagea comme un simple homme, chose que Sasuke n'aurait jamais laissé faire auparavant. Ca avait été tout, sauf un simple homme. Naruto sarcla ces souvenirs troublants, et finis de franchir le seuil. Et pour ultime victoire, Sasuke s'affaissa sous le poids de son corps. Il tomba sur le carrelage blanc sans bruit. Le sang carmin de son ami se propagea en un parfaite ligne, suivant les jointures du carrelage. Et dans le plus grands silence, la porte se referma, plongeant l'enfant prodige de la vengeance dans la pénombre.


	2. II

**Recto**

Tout était noir et chargé. L'air pesait semblait peser une tonne sur ses épaules. L'odeur qu'il sentait était chaude, humide, un mélange de sueur, de parfums, d'alcool et d'encens mortel. Naruto se répugna à penser aux chairs se frottant l'une contre l'autre, sans pudeur, et sans beauté. Ici il n'y avait pas la notion de nom, plus d'identifiant, juste des sales gosses. Ceux qui boivent plus de litres d'alcool en une soirée que leurs parents ne boivent dans le mois. Ceux qui fument plus que les grands ne fument dans leur vie. Ceux pour qui l'amour se fait à dix sur une banquette.

Il était à peine entré qu'il étouffait déjà sous le poids de la connerie infantile.

Et que dire du lycée ? On aurait dit que la fumée des joints s'était imprimée sur les murs. L'esprit des tables d'écoles, de la discipline, et de l'étude n'était plus. Tout n'était plus que liberté à l'état le plus primaire. Pas de frontières, pas de jeunesse, juste des hommes livrés à eux même. Dans un con d'ombre, il vit trois personnes, une fille et deux garçons qui étaient en train de s'aimer sans retenue ni pudeur devant les autres.

Puis, il ressentit ce que ça faisait d'être seul au monde. Ino avait posé ses yeux sur lui, et alors le monde présent autour de lui, n'était plus que néant. Les yeux du jeune homme fuirent ceux de l'adolescente et descendirent maladroitement sur la cambrure de son dos. Elle se retourna totalement, ne permettant plus au jeune homme de voir le bas de son dos. Elle se mût tel un serpent, faisant onduler sa silhouette nette. Les plis de sa robe se retroussèrent et tombèrent sur ses hanches. A cette vue, Naruto déglutit et garda son regards posé dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle s'éloigna peu à peu, les bras le long de son corps, dévoila sous sa robe fendue, ses longues et fines jambes prolongées par des talons vertigineux.

D'instinct, il la suivit. C'était une invitation à procréer un amour naissant. Il marcha juste derrière elle, sur ses talons, s'enivrant à chaque brassée d'air de son subtil parfum. Même si la démarche chaloupé et excessivement sensuelle de la blonde en aurait dérouté plus d'un, Naruto n'eut jamais un regard déplacé. Durant, cette marche et cet amour silencieux, il garda son regard fixe sur sa nuque. Elle poussa une porte, la laissa ouverte à Naruto qui la referma soigneusement derrière lui après. Il n'y eu plus que le bruit des talons de la blonde, hormis son souffle excité. Les portes mystérieuses se succédèrent, comme un long couloir, au bout duquel on trouve l'amour, ou la chute.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui semblait la suite d'un enchainement de salle. Elle était sensiblement plus grande que les autres, puisqu'en son centre se trouvait une large piscine. Le bleu régnait en maitre, et cette couleur se reflétait sur le visage des deux personnes. Ino se retourna vers l'adolescent, lui pris les mains, et recula progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve accoudée aux bords de la piscine. Elle se baissa progressivement, détacha silencieusement les boucle argenté de ses chaussures, et en retira ses pieds. Elle monta, pied-nus, sur le petit rebord de la piscine.

_« Reste avec-moi. »_

_« Toujours » murmura avant de tomber dans l'eau dans un soupir._

Le claquement que fit les deux corps sous l'eau ne dérangeât personne, pas même les deux protagonistes. Leurs deux corps, brûlant et entremêlés chutèrent lentement vers le fond de la piscine. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Ino était maladroite. Elle avait des gestes mal placé, et une fois dans l'eau, elle était moins sensuelle. C'était plaisant pour Naruto de pouvoir se dire que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Il cala ses pieds au sol, et attrapa fermement les cuisses d'Ino pour la maintenir sous l'eau. Il l'abaissa jusqu'à lui, et l'embrassa, comme il l'avait tant rêvé. Ils s'embrassèrent autant de fois que l'eau leur permettait. Il passa sa main sur les fesses d'Ino et la maintint contre son buste. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque en tentant de défaire le nœud qui retenait sa robe. Saignant de désir, Naruto s'impatienta et passa le haut de la robe au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille et s'en débarrassa prestement. Il se dégagea d'elle, pris sa respiration un temps, et replongea aussitôt, comme si l'air en dehors de la piscine l'avait brûlé. Quand elle redescendit à son tour dans la quiétude de l'eau, il la maintint gracieusement par les chevilles afin qu'elle fasse glisser ses bas. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et elle s'accrocha à sa taille tandis qu'il enleva d'une main son t-shirt. Dos à la lumière, ils s'aimèrent durant toute la nuit, sans que personne ne viennent les déranger, et ils se promirent de rester ainsi jusqu'à leur mort.

**Verso**

Il avait appris qu'après cela, le ventre d'Ino avait produit la Mort. Une part de lui avait été déchirée à cette nouvelle, il était celui qui l'avait engendré. Monstre qu'il est, il avait déposé une graine mortelle dans le ventre de celle qu'il a aimé. Digne dans la décadence, il passa sur le fleuve rouge sang qui s'immisçait dans les jointures du carrelage t qui avait peu à peu recouvert une impressionnante surface. Naruto ne parlait plus. Il s'était enfermé dans son silence, et s'enterra dans sa haine pour le genre humain. Il maudissait toutes les paroles, aussi belles soient-elles. A cela, il préférait les sanglots d'une femme brisée, le bruit du craquement du dos d'un homme brisé par l'injustice, et le bruit que faisait la mort quand elle prenait un esprit. Il traversa le couloir, éclairait par une unique fenêtre dans laquelle, l'on apercevait un saule pleureur. Au bout de ce couloir, une femme s'affairait, il aperçut son dos plus ou moins dénudé par une robe échancrée. Elle parla.

_« Mon amour ? »_

Il frémit. C'était sa voix à elle, la seule qu'il tolérait dans ce monde, parce qu'elle faisait le bruit de tous les silences du monde. Il s'avança à pas feutré vers elle, et frissonna quand elle se retourna vers lui, la joie suspendue à ses lèvres. Son sourire se volatilisa aussitôt, et elle se rembrunit. Il se sentit fondre quand il sentit son regard se promener sur lui, dévisageant un étranger. Il lui tendit la main, avec l'agilité de ceux qui ne veulent pas s'exprimer. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, et lui sourit gravement. Elle leva la tête, non pas comme le ferais une femme hautaine, mais comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de retrouver grâce auprès d'un être perdu.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, aussi lointaine, qu'elle avait gardé tous ses mystères. Il aurait aimé lui souffler dans un silence harmonique, que même si sa jeunesse est passée, son amour n'est pas encore froid.


	3. III

**Recto**

Ils s'étaient aimés dans l'eau et s'embrassèrent tendrement sur le bord de la piscine. Leurs corps ruisselaient de liquide javellisé, et leurs yeux brillaient de désir et de fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de séparer leurs lèvres dans un bruit résonnant dans toute la pièce. Elle le regarda plus précisément pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle le trouva beau.

Elle détourna son regard sur son épaule, et y posa sa tête dans une extrême lenteur. Naruto leva les yeux, et regarda au travers la baie vitrée au plafond, les étoiles. Le temps était clair, et les millions d'étoiles se mélangeaient entre elles. Hormis, son souffle sur sa nuque, Naruto n'entendait que le clapotis de l'eau encore agité par leurs ébats précédents. Elle releva la tête, le fixa de son regard azuré, et dit l'ineffable avec ses yeux.

Puis un léger cri ébranla leur si précieux silence fusionnel. La tête du jeune homme se redressa, et il se leva de tout son séant. Il passa la porte du vestiaire entièrement nu et attrapa deux serviettes afin de s'en couvrir. Il en tendit une a Ino qu'elle noua autour de sa poitrine, laissant dépasser le bas de ses cuisses encore humides. Ils sortirent l'un un coté de l'autre par le couloir qu'ils avaient longé avant. Puis ils avançaient, plus la pesée de l'air n'était lourde. Ils passèrent la dernière porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle ou s'étaient tenu les festivités. A présent, cette salle était vide, seul un homme était debout, et à ses pieds, un corps gisait, inanimé, le cœur arrêté. Le jeune blond contourna l'homme encore debout, pour identifier le cadavre. A ce moment il croisa les yeux embrumé de son récent ami.

_« Naruto, mon ami, aide moi. »_

Il avait prononcé ces paroles presque inaudiblement, cela ressemblait à une dernière expiration, c'était sa mort prochaine. Mais de qui ? Le mort, lui, l'était déjà, Sasuke n'en n'avait que faire, lui de mourir, mais Naruto, lui-même, c'est avec effroi qu'il constata sa chute funeste. Il le regarda d'un regard blanc, essayer de na pas regarder son futur, et il se baissa, attrapa le corps par les bras, et le traina sur le sol crème du lycée. Il poussa la porte extérieure à l'aide de son dos, et se releva quelques instants, le va les yeux, et pleura amèrement cette soirée.

Ino s'avança vers Sasuke, l'enlaça de ses maigres bras. D'un geste vide, mais révélateur, Sasuke répondit lentement à ce geste, et passa ses bras musclés autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Naruto était mort maintenant.

**Verso**

L'homme tue son prochain. Certains le font à cause de l'amour, d'autre pour l'argent, pour la vengeance, ou même, par jalousie. L'homme vit, et il tue, pour cela. C'est un peu comme le facteur chance, pour tuer, l'homme doit vivre. Comment l'homme mort pourrais-t-il tuer ? Seul le regret pourrais tuer l'assassin de cet homme-là, et seulement lui.

_« Ino, je crois que mon amour pour toi, n'est pas encore terni… »_

Elle le regarda gravement, joignit ses mains sur sa taille, et caressa son ventre.

_« Je sais aussi que au fond de toi, tu es morte, comme moi. Voir même un peu plus. Il ne reste plus rien en toi à aimer mise à part le vide. Suis-je alors fou allier pour penser nuit et jour à ton vide ? »_

Elle lui fit non de la tête. Elle ne pensa même pas à pleurer, ce vide en elle lui avait tout pris, même ses larmes. Il la contourna, posa son arme sur la petite table de chevet, déposa la valise en cuir marron au sol et s'assit sur le lit. Les ressorts s'affaissèrent et le grincement était insupportable.

Encore et toujours, entre eux deux, seul le silence était toléré.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit, tremblotante. Il caressa de son pouce le creux que les rides avait tracé dans ses mains. Il la fit se pencher jusqu'à lui, et posa la main vieillie et tachée de jaune d'Ino sur son visage diaboliquement enfantin. Il l'engagea grâce à son regard à parler.

_« Ta voix et plus basse Naruto »_

_« Elle s'est éteinte, comme ton assurance dans la tienne. »_

Elle déglutit à cette remarque. Il lui en voulait. Avait-elle du chagrin ? Oui, certainement. Ce qu'elle avait pu faire jadis, inspirait encore la haine et l'horreur a Naruto, et cela se lisait n' importe où sur lui. Sa voix grave en était le symbole. Il porta la main sur sa cuisse et la caressa, il la serra entre ses doigts. Ils n'en faisaient plus le tour, Ino avait grossit. Il porta ensuite son autre main sur sa joue, et l'embrassa, tremblant de passion et de haine. Il se recula, et fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il se tint droit, étonnamment supérieur avant de dire :

_« Voyons, fait un effort, on dirai que tu embrasses un cadavre ! »_

Ino le fixa, avala sa salive retroussa ses fines lèvres sèches, et ferma les yeux réprimant un sanglot invisible.

__

_« Peut-être parce que tu en es un. »_


	4. Epilogue

**– Grandeur et décadence –**

A l'époque il ne ressentait que l'étreinte d'une femme. Il n'avait en aucun cas compris que cette étreinte était mortelle et visait à le faire chuter tôt ou tard. De gré ou de force, par hasard ou fait exprès, il est dit que c'est Ino qui a tué Naruto. Peu importe l'amour, l'amitié est un vecteur vitale, c'est un lien réel et parfois même mortel. Aussi, voilà pourquoi il est dit que ce soit Sasuke qui tua Naruto. Il est dit aussi, par les psychologues que ce fut Naruto lui-même qui se tua, sans doute un problème de conscience. D'un geste peu amène il se serait viser la tête et sans regret ni défaillance aurait tiré. Pour de ce qui est de Sasuke, on chuchote qu'il aurait pu être tué par sa petite-amie, sans doute par passion. On parle aussi de son meurtre à cause de son meilleur ami, première cause : la jalousie. A moins que le regret l'est rongé et brulé comme de l'acide. Pour Ino, l'explication la plus proposée, c'est le suicide. Un cocktail de sentiment l'aurait poussée à se tuer. On dit aussi que soit Naruto soir Sasuke aurait pu la tuer tous les deux, par désir, ou par compétition.

Par contre pour ce qui est du jeune homme dans le lycée qui fût assassiné, il fut clair, pour messieurs les juges que c'était Naruto Uzumaki qui l'avait tué. Du sang avait été retrouvé sur ses mains, et il était seul sur les lieux du crime. Il aura longtemps clamé qu'il n'était pas coupable, et notre unique souvenir fût cette phrase qu'il murmura à son procès.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un ami pour un bandit ? »_

A ce moment on sait que ce premier cadavre ne serait pas le dernier.


End file.
